Save Me
by WiseGirl1998
Summary: Annabeth gets kidnapped by Kronos/Luke and is forced to fight on his side. What will she do when she comes face to face with the gods, camp and most importantly Percy?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

**Summary: Annabeth gets kidnapped by Kronos/Luke and is forced to fight on their side. What will she do when she comes face to face with the gods, camp, and most importantly Percy?**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

Finally. Today was the first day of summer. Today I'm going to my favorite place in the world its called Camp Half-Blood. Yes I know I'm a half blood, half human, half god. My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle stragities.

I sat up and looked at the clocked which read _8:03_. I still have an hour until Percy comes pick me up. Percy's a half-blood too. His father is Poseidon god of the sea. I met Percy when we were both 12. Every time I talk about him I get this feeling inside me. I talked to Silena daughter of Aphrodite about it and she said it was love but that is impossible right? I mean he's… he's….. Seaweed Brain. I forgot about it and started to pack.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!'' My dad said

"Coming!" I yelled back. I threw on my orange Camp shirt in and some denim shorts and ran down downstairs. I gave my dad and my step-mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I said as in the car.

"Hey Wise Girl"

The car ride there was quite. Percy was about to say something when we pulled up to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

After I said my hello to everyone and got to my cabin. I went to my bunk and dropped the things at the foot of the bed and collapsed on the bed. When suddenly a paper airplane came in and landed on my lap it was from Percy and he wanted to meet me at the beach. So I got up and raced toward the beach thinking this was going to be a good night and boy was I wrong.

I saw Percy sitting in the sand so I plopped next to him. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat woah where did I get that from. It was quite except for the wave that were going up in down.

"I have something to tell you," We blushed

"You first." I told him. I could tell he was nervous but what would he say in front of me that made him so nervous.

"Annabeth, I ever since we went on our first quest together. I've really liked you. When you talk about Luke, I get well jealous. I want to the boy that you like so I'm just going to say it. Annabeth Chase, I love you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Seaweed brain loves me. LOVES not like. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. So I kissed him, he was surprised but he kissed me back.

"I feel the same way" And I kissed him again a smile forming on my lips, but our kiss was interrupted by some one. I looked up to see no other than Luke.

"Well look at the little lovebirds" he said with a cruel smile. Percy put an protective arm around my waist and didn't response.

"Why are you here?" I said

"For you Annabeth" he said and came at us, two demigods came behind. He punched Percy so hard that Percy fell from his stance and Luke grabbed me. I screamed and punch and to get away but he was to strong for me.

"PERCY! HELP ME!" I screamed but no one came. Then something covered my mouth to muffle my scream. The two demigods grabbed my hands and tied them together. I tried to run but they also tied my feet together. I felt some thing connect to my cheek and some thing warm and red. My vision was getting fuzzy and black was filling my view from anything else. Percy was screaming my name but I couldn't respond.

_Percy PLEASE save me_, then everything went black.

I woke up in a dark cell. I looked around the room and found a door and a window but they were chained and locked. I tried to move but my hands and feet were locked together. I had no way out, I was stuck no one could help me.

Then the door opened and Luke came through. He smiled at me and put a mirror in my face. I was confused until I looked at myself. I had a bad black eye, a cut about an inch long under my left eye that would probably leave a scar, I had bruises and cuts all over my face. I looked down at my legs and had one long cut down my leg.

"Why! Why do want me!" I screamed

"Because you're an excellent fighter" he smiled. I was confused, why would Luke kidnap me because I'm an excellent fighter?

"You're going to be fighting with me against the gods" He smiled, dumb enough to think that I would fight with him.

"I would NEVER fight with you!"

"You will have to because I will make sure none of your little friends, especially your boyfriend will come to get you" Then he just walked out the door.

Tears were exploding from my eyes. I did not want to fight Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Nico and…. And… Percy. Percy was my life, my loved one, my best friend and now they want me to kill him in front of everyone.

Finally after what felt like hours I fell asleep. Reality wasn't peaceful but my dreams were because it was Percy telling me everything was going to be alright.

_Annabeth, every thing will alright. I will find you even if it kills me. I will go to the depths of the Underworld to find you._

_Just remember one thing I love you. I did and will always love you my Wise Girl. I will find you, I promise._ And then I woke up and my dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in a different room. The walls and ceiling was black, a huge crystal chandeler hung in the middle of the room which lit the room. At the end of the hallway there was a throne where Luke sat. Monsters and demigods were everywhere and they were all looking at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Luke said with a smile. I said nothing and that wiped that smile off his face.

Luke turned his head and looked at a demigod who I recognized from the Apollo cabin.

"Get her training ready." Luke commanded.

"Yes, Sir" He turned to me and dragged me outside.

The training was easy. It was the same stuff you learned at camp and a couple new things. By the end of the day I was all sweaty and could barely stand. Every second of it I was thinking of Percy. They were making me fight him and all of my friend and no one could help me. I was who knows where and stuck with everyone who betrayed the gods and now everyone I love will think that too! Hopefully not Percy, Percy will never think that or Thalia, I hope.

Luke called everyone to the master room.

"Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow we WILL take down Olympus-"

No you won't" I interrupted "Percy will kill you all. My friends will destroy you and your army. You betrayed the gods, your family and your friends. You will not destroy my home and my life. NO ONE will let you do that and I'm sure of it!" I screamed. Pretty proud about my speech.

Nobody said anything and then everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah right" Luke said "Nobody can defeat us. My army is double the size of Camp Half-Blood" And he finished with a evil laugh which was joined by everyone else.

They put on my shackles and pushed me in the cell. I cried till I had no more tears left in me.

_I LOVE YOU PERCY!_

**Percy POV**

"ANNABETH…..ANNNABETH!" I kept screaming her name but no answer. I ran until the barriers stopped. They were gone, she was gone.

"Percy!" a voice called

I turned my head to see Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Katie and the Stoll brothers.

"Perce why are you screaming?" Grover asked

"Luke kidnapped Annabeth"

No one moved or said anything.

"Well we cant get save her now-" Chiron started

"What do you mean we cant save Annabeth" Thalia said very angry

"You didn't let me finish. The war against the titans is tomorrow and I bet Luke will bring so we get her there. She just needs to try to stay alive for tonight''

We all looked at eacher and nodded.

"Okay"

"Good"

Chiron went to tell everyone about the plan. And we went to our cabins.

I cried for the fist time in a long time but before I finally fell asleep I swear I heard Annabeth say I Love You

"I love you too Annabeth, more than ever"


End file.
